To Whomever It May Concern, Love You Always
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: When Harry Potter met Cedric Diggory for the first time, it had been for Qudditich,, now let's see as our boys enter their fourth and sixth year. Will things happen or will the two wizards just not see what was right in-front of them. Harry/Cedric. Rated M for later chapters. Will contain scenes from both the book and the movie and my own scenes


A/N So guys, I know I am currently working on four other stories at the same time as this one but I just couldn't wait to share this one with you. So hope you are ready for this magical adventure. Warning later chapters will contain M scenes and will feature guyxguy so if you don't like, don't read and don't make anyone else wary to read it. Enjoy all.

* * *

**To Whomever It May Concern, Love You Always**

Prologue

The villagers of Little Hangleton still called it 'The Riddle House'.

Though it had been many a year since the riddle family had lived in this house. Standing on a hill over-looking the village, the one beautiful mansion was now run-down and well past it's date with most of the windows now boarded up, tiles missing from it's roof and ivy growing up it's face marking the house as it now was.

The riddle house had been unoccupied for over a century and in that time, the villagers of Little Hangleton had came to the conclusion that the house was indeed creepy.

In that short amount of time that had passed since the riddle house had become what it was today, the villagers had managed to cook together a full story of just what exactly had happened that night nearly fifty years ago after a maid at the riddle house had entered the drawing room to find all three Riddle's dead.

The maid had run screaming through the village, alerting everyone and leaving no-one scarce on what she had seen.

"Lying there with their eyes wide open. Cold as ice, still in their dinner things."

The maid had shouted herself hoarse until the villagers had finally managed to coax something out of the police that would indicate just who exactly killed the Riddles.

Not the villagers cared all too much about the Riddles though, Mr and Mrs Riddle had been the most snobbish and ungrateful people you would ever want to meet and their son Tom was almost ten times worse.

But the villagers mostly cared about finding out just who exactly had killed them as it was certain enough that three apparently well looked after and healthy people such as the Riddles didn't just drop dead of their own accord.

That night, all the villagers turned out to the pub, The Hanged Man to hopefully learn more about the death of the Riddle family and found themselves very well rewarded when the Riddle's cook came running down the hill screaming out that a man by the name of Frank Bryce had been arrested for the murder of the Riddle's.

"Frank!" Several of the villagers cried that night, quite unable to believe just what they were hearing.

Frank Bryce had been and still was to this day the Riddle's gardener and had spent most of his days out in the garden, looking after the property and making sure no harm came to the family.

"But come now" one of the villagers declared as the cook informed them of what she had witnessed.

"Who else could have had a key to the door?"

Frank Bryce lived alone in a small cottage on the Riddle's property after having returned from the war with a stiff leg, apparently finding himself unable to do anything too strenuous and had taken up gardening for the Riddles in order to enjoy the quiet life.

"Always thought he was rather odd that one" the cook announced the pub at hand after the villagers had managed to coax her into a couple of drinks to loosen her tongue a little for more information.

"Kept to himself that one did."

By the next morning none of the villagers dare deny the fact that Frank Bryce had definitely been the one to murder the Riddle family but despite best efforts to keep him there, the police over at the small town of Great Hangleton saw no reason to and a short time after, Frank was released after a serious consideration that there was no way Frank could have murdered them.

There just wasn't enough evidence to support the accusation.

Several years passed and many people came and went, some deciding to stay for a little while in the house before several ended up deeming it far too creepy after the death of the three Riddles and their apparent unease at Frank who had after being released retreated back to his old ways off gardening the Riddle's garden until his leg had deemed him too unfit to do so any longer.

Several more years passed as the Riddle house grew unoccupied and unkempt, several of the maids and cooks finding themselves at unease working with Frank and giving up their jobs only to find that Frank stayed at home, still in his little cottage just near the Riddle house until one day changed everything.

It was on that one cold and dark August evening whilst Frank was busy filling up the kettle in his small, unkempt house that he suddenly saw a light flicker on in the supposedly empty Riddle house and Frank swore quietly to himself before throwing down the match box he had been using to light the gas whilst he mumbled to himself.

"Bloody kids."

Picking up the keys to the Riddle house from a hook by his door, Frank picked up his walking stick and slowly ambled out, along the grassy front towards the Riddle House already starting to think about how he was going to punish those kids.

Once Frank crossed into the house, he immediately noticed that the house didn't in anyway look like it had been forced into, everything was exactly as it should be except for a small room at the top of the stairs that when Frank went to inspect found only a small and balding man, almost rat-like standing facing an arm-chair that faced away from Frank but there seemed to be a voice coming from the arm-chair.

From what Frank could distinctly make out, the two people were speaking amongst themselves almost in code about many things that Frank had never heard of before, the words Hogwarts, Qudditich, Ministry of Magic, Muggles and many other words amongst a few that he was sure he was hearing.

"It can be done without Harry Potter sir, maybe another."

The small man squeaked and Frank had to frown slightly at the name, he had never heard of such a name before but from the gist of what he was getting, Frank was pretty sure that these two men were plotting to kill the person Harry Potter or whatever his name was.

He knew exactly what he had to do, Frank had to go straight to the police and explain what he had just heard, leaving out all the parts like Qudditich and other words that he didn't get as he was pretty sure that even the police wouldn't know what he was talking about, he just had to go to the police but as luck would have it, Frank was stopped all of a sudden by the feeling that he wasn't alone in the hall and he was proved right.

For just below him,currently slithering along the floor, making its way towards the room in question was a gigantic snake, almost twelve feet long in length and it was all Frank could do but stand in spot, almost petrified by the sight as the snake slithered along the floor and straight into the room without paying him any heed.

Frank heaved a silent sight of relief and prepared himself to head downstairs and get straight on making a phone call to the police when the man in the chair's voice rose from the room, freezing Frank to the spot.

"Nagini informs me that there is a man standing right outside the door" the cold and hard voice that Frank had heard just not too long ago debating how best to murder this Harry Potter person was now speaking about him.

Frank could nothing but stand in spot as the door was suddenly opened and the small rat-like man came to the door, greying hair almost visible on his balding head and small watery eyes that seemed to smirk in triumph as he caught sight of Frank still standing in exactly the same point as before.

Frank could hear his heart beating away in his chest almost as if from a mile away as the small man continued to smirk at him until he heard the cold, hard voice from the arm-chair and instantly wished he hadn't for it made his hopes sink as he silently strained himself not to think about what was in that arm-chair.

"Step aside Wormtail and let me give our guest a proper greeting."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

And that was the last thing Frank knew as he heard the man in the arm-chair mumble something before he was taken over by a flash of green light and Frank Bryce fell to the ground.

Many miles away in his bed at the burrow, Harry Potter awoke with a start, clutching at his scar and screaming in pain.


End file.
